1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a pneumatic vehicle tire, the beads of which can be mounted on the radially inner periphery of a rim, and are pivotable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle wheels provided with such pneumatic vehicle tires are known. Such arrangements are particularly suitable for a so-called emergency operation, with the pneumatic vehicle tires being superior to conventional tires with regard to nearly all driving characteristics. Such a vehicle wheel is described, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 00 428 Rach et al dated Mar. 29, 1984 and belonging to the assignee of the present invention. With this vehicle wheel, the sealing surfaces of the tire, i.e. those surfaces which seal the tire in an airtight manner relative to the rim, are located in the radially outer region of the bead zone, in other words, in the interior of the tire. However, this produces considerable manufacturing problems compared with conventional tires because it is extremely difficult to produce smooth surfaces at the aforementioned locations during the build-up and vulcanization of the tire.
To resolve this problem, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 46 624 Frerichs et al dated June 20, 1984 and belonging to the assignee of the present invention proposed vulcanizing the tire blank in a so-called trapezoidal position, i.e. with the tire beads pivoted outwardly to the side. However, this method has the drawback that when the tire beads are pivoted back into the operating position of the tire, stresses occur in the sidewalls and beads of the tire, with these stresses having a negative impact on the otherwise good properties of the tire.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a method of manufacturing the aforementioned type of pneumatic vehicle tire, whereby the tire can already be vulcanized with the proper configuration for its operating position.